Secrets, Bullets And Love
by ThirteenLemons
Summary: Damon Salvatore is the best secret agent around and is no stranger to being undercover. When asked to go undercover in a dangerous gang, Damon finds the one thing he never thought he would - Love. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had this idea for a new story so I thought I would give it a try. Let me know what you think :D **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the vampire diaries or any of it's characters.**

I wake up and squint my eyes against the harsh morning sun, the huge wall-to-wall window facing my bed letting the light through effortlessly. What's-her-name has her arm draped across my bare chest; her perfectly manicured nails resting over my nipple. She was such an easy lay. I didn't even have to work for it. I saw her in a club last night and she was practically begging for me to take her home - and of course i did. How much of a dick would I be to deny a beautiful woman the best sex of her life?

_Home._ My new apartment in Los Angeles. I needed to move back here for my next job. Boxes and boxes of my personal belongings are lay scattered around the wooden floors of my apartment. I haven't unpacked anything yet. I'm not sure if I should; I don't know how long I'll be staying in LA for.

What's-her-name begins to stir next to me. Her fake eyelashes flutter open and she blinks a few times before her blue eyes meet mine.

"Mmm, good morning Damon." She half-moans with a flirty smile.

"Good morning..." _Shit. Sally? Susie? Sarah? _"...You." I settle for when i cannot for the life of me remember her name.

She strokes her nails down my chest in a way that she thinks is sexy before laying her head on my shoulder and looking up at me.

"Last night was amazing." She grins before combing her blonde sex hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, It was." I lie. This girl was _awful_ in bed!

I swing my legs out onto the side of the bed before standing up. I place my hands on my hips when I notice the Blondie looking down at my little man with raised eyebrows.

"See something you like?" I ask her. She brings her gaze up to my face and blushes a little. I grab my boxers from off the floor and slide them up my legs to cover up. The blonde gets up from the bed and starts to get dressed too. _Smart._ I didn't want to have to drag her out the door naked.

Once she's dressed I place my hand on her arm and start to guide her through the apartment until we reach the front door. I open it and Blondie turns so that she's facing me.

"So, will I see you again?" She asks seductively and looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"No." I sigh fakely. "You wont."

"Why not?" She pouts and I run a hand through my hair.

"Look I like you, so I'm going to be honest with you. Last night was my last night with a woman. I've been born again and I've found God. I'm joining the priesthood today. I'm afraid you may not see me again."

"Oh. Well that sucks." She whines and I nod my head. I push her a little more out of the door but she stops again.

"If you change your mind you'll call me right?" She questions me.

"Absolutely." _No._

Once she's fully out of my apartment I go to shut the door but she puts her hand on it and pushed it fully open again.

"Good luck with God." She smiles to me. I smile politely back to her before slamming the door shut. _Jesus, some people are just so freaking gullible. _

Throwing my one night stands out of my house may seem like such a douchey thing to do, but I'm actually doing this to protect them. My life is far too dangerous to have someone I care about. The only person I'm actually close to is my brother but he lives thousands of miles away in England.

I run my hand through my hair before making my way towards to bathroom and switching the huge glass-walled shower on. Once the water has heated up, I remove my boxers and jump in, washing away the smell of bourbon, sex and easy blondes.

After my shower I go back into the bedroom to get dressed. While buttoning my shirt up my phone buzzes signaling that I have a text message. I move over to my dresser where my phone is resting and open up the message.

_Leon Warwick _

_Received: 09:20_

_'Where the hell are you Salvatore? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!'_

I roll my eyes at the message - It's a little over dramatic. 20 minutes ago? I've been _a lot _later than that.

I place my phone into my jeans pocket before grabbing my car keys and making my way to the huge garage containing the cars of the people who live in these apartments. My baby - a light blue 1967 Chevy Camaro - is waiting for me in a parking space. I bring the engine to life and roar down the streets of LA way over the speed limit until I reach the police station.

I park my car and grab my leather jacket from the back seat, sliding it on while walking through the doors of the station.

"Excuse me!" A receptionist cries when I walk straight past the main desk and push open the double doors leading into the main police station. "You can't go in there!"

"I have an appointment." I wave her off with my hand, not even bothering to turn around and look at her and follow the signs on the walls until I reach _Interview room 1._ I open the door and meet the angry eyes of 2 detectives.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join us Damon." Leon says sarcastically and I send him a fake smile. I sit down on one of the chairs around a huge wooden table and put my feet up on the table, leaning back in my chair and resting my hands on my thighs.

"Well, we may as just jump straight into it." One older man known as detective Moors says and I raise my hand in a gestures that let's him know to continue.

"The reason you are here Damon is because we need your help." Detective Moors points out obviously and makes his way over to the other side of the room to a huge projector. The projector is pointing at a white board hanging on a wall and Moors clicks a button that makes a picture appear on to the board.

"These are the Mikaelson brothers." He says and points at each male in the picture individually. "This is Elijah." He points to the older man out of the picture with brown hair. "Kol..." The smallest man, also with light brown hair. "And Klaus..." The man in the middle of the three with sandy blonde hair.

"They are the leaders of a dangerous gang that are terrorising the streets. We need you to go undercover and get into their good books."

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?" I ask.

"We need you to help us put a stop to their operations. They're murderers, drug dealers, thieves. We need to stop them before any more innocent people get hurt. It would be your job to report back to us with any plans the Mikaelson brothers have coming up. Then, it's _our_ job to put a stop to them. Once we have enough evidence to bring the Mikaelson brothers down, we're going to lock them and their gang up for a _very _long time."

Detective Moors moves back to the projector again and clicks on another slide of two blonde girls.

"These two are also involved with the Mikealson's. Rebekah..." He points to the girl who's slightly taller than the second. "Is the beloved sister of the Mikealson brothers. She has a say in all their operations and knows everything about everyone. Caroline Forbes..." He points to the other blonde girl. "Is the fiance of Klaus Mikealson. They plan to marry and once they do, Caroline will get a share of everything Klaus owns."

Detective Moors clicks on the projector again and a picture of a burlesque club shows onto the wall. "This, is the Mikealson brothers...hideout, if you will. They plan and run every single operation from inside this club, as well as earning profit from the club too. When you meet the Mikaelson brothers, this will be where you'll meet."

I nod my head and try to take as much information in as possible.

"This is Elena Gilbert." A slide of a the most beautiful girl I've ever seen shows up onto the board and I have to blink a few times at her picture. She has long brown hair and the biggest brown doe eyes. "She's a burlesque dancer at the Mikealson's club but she's also involved in the Mikealson's plans. They sometimes use her to seduce people they are targeting and to get information for them. She's also best friends with Klaus' fiance so knows everything that's going down through her."

I haven't taken my eyes away from the picture of Elena yet. I stare at her; the shape of her lips, her eyes, the way the clothes she is wearing highlight every curve on her womanly body.

"And then of course, there's Alaric Saltzman." The next image that shows up on the board shocks me.

"Holy shit, Ric!" I breathe out loudly and both men turn to look at me with confused faces.

"You know Alaric Saltzman?" Leon asks me and I nod my head.

"Yeah, we grew up next door to each other before my parents died and I moved away. Even though he's a few years older than me we were really good friends. I had no idea that he was in a gang now." I mumble the last part quietly.

Leon turns to face Detective Moors with a huge grin on his face and I narrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"I think we just found our way in to the Mikealson's." Leon half-laughs, half-brags.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demand and Leon faces me again.

"You just said you know Alaric Saltzman, right? Well he's your way into the Mikealson's."

"No...I _knew_ Alaric Saltzman. The last time I talked to him was when I moved to go and live with my uncle when I was 14. That was ten years ago. He probably wont even remember me." I explain to Leon sternly. We may not exactly be friends anymore but I don't want to _use_ Ric.

"If you were as good as friends as you say you were then of course he'll remember you." Leon tells me and I go to object before he begins to speak again to detective Moors. "Moors, see if you can find out where Alaric is right now."

Moors nods his head and leaves the room.

"Look Leon..." I begin. "I feel a little uncomfortable using Alaric like this. He used to be my best friend when I was a kid and I don't want to use him just to get a shot at meeting the Mikealsons. We can find another way." Leon lets out a harsh laugh and I raise my eyebrow at him. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I'd never see the day when big bad Damon Salvatore gets teary eyed over a guy he was friends with 10 years ago." He shrugs and places a smug look on his face that I so desperately want to wipe off.

"You see Leon, this is exactly why people don't like you." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Listen here Salvatore, this is our job. It's what we _do_. Grow some fucking balls and man up." He whispers harshly at me. I clench my hands into fists and have to fight the urge to sock him one right in the jaw. _He's always been a dick._

"Leon." Detective Moors runs back into the room looking a little out of breath. "I found out where Alaric Saltzman is. He's at a restaurant in the city right as we speak."

"Is he alone?" Leon asks and I know that he's really asking if he's with the Mikealson's.

"Yes, he's alone."

Leon looks at me with a smirk on his face. "Well look at that Salvatore, you better get your acting on. It's time for a reunion."

XXX

20 minutes later, i'm sat alone in a empty restaurant pretending to look over the menu while Alaric is talking to a woman at the counter. I read and re-read over the items on the menu before I hear a chair scrape back along the floor and footsteps move closer to me.

"Well, well, if it isn't Damon fucking Salvatore." I hear the voice of my former best friend say and I look up to see Alaric stood by my table with a smirk on his face. He looks pretty much the same as before, just a lot more buff and has small stubble on his face.

"Alaric Saltzman." I greet him putting fake surprise in my voice. We go in for a friendly man-hug that consist of patting on the back. "How's it going man?" I ask him and sit back down with Alaric sitting opposite me.

"Not bad." Alaric shrugs. "A whole lot better than 10 years ago." He smirks.

"I know. Shit man, I can't believe it's been 10 years."

"Well it wouldn't have been if you'd stayed in touch like you said you would." Alaric teases me but I can also hear hurt in his voice. That's something that I learned to pick up in a job like this. I can read people really well.

"I'm sorry. I just had so much going on." I apologise to him.

"Don't worry about it Damon, your parents died. I get it." He smiles to me. "Although, I did miss having someone to bully."

"Oh please." I scoff. "I was 2 years younger than you and I could still kick your ass."

"Whatever. You couldn't kick my ass now." He winks.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that - You joining the Mikealsons."

"Yeah, I met Klaus 5 years ago. I've been with them ever since." He tells me and then tilts his head to the side a little while staring at me. "Hey, the Mikealson's are looking for some extra muscle. You want in?"

"Jesus Ric, is this how you recruit all your guys?" I laugh.

"Nah man, but you used to be my best friend, I know you're cool. Plus, I can just tell Klaus about the time that you stabbed that kid across the street with a pen when he tried to egg your house on Halloween." He laughs loudly.

"Oh shit, I remember that! When my parents found out my mom looked like she could have killed me but my dad had to hold in a laugh."

"I'm pretty sure that he did laugh when he saw him come home from the hospital the next day with a huge bandage across his arm." We both burst out laughing at the old memory and it feels good to talk about my parents like this.

"Hi, I'm Kelly your waitress. Can I get you anything?" A woman in her late 20's asks me and Ric once we've stopped laughing.

"How about a blowjob?" Ric asks her and I kick him in the leg under the table when I see the look of disgust on Kelly's face.

"Ric, come on man, this is a classy girl." I wink at her and she blushes a little. "At least lay something down to support her knees first." I add on the end and Ric laughs again. Kelly turns bright red in the face and storms off in the other direction without even taking our order.

"God, I missed this." Ric sighs happily and I shrug.

"Eh, I made better friends."

"Thanks a lot dick." Ric mumbles before letting out a quiet laugh and my fake insulted look. "Seriously though, you need a job? I could hook you up. You seem perfect for the type of guy that Klaus is looking for."

"What? Hot, rich and sexy?" I ask Alaric with a playful smirk on my face.

"I mean that you know how to hold your own. You've never taken shit from anyone Damon and I can't imagine you starting now. If you want to talk to Klaus, I can make it happen for you."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, of course man." Ric replies. "What are friends for?"

"Then, thanks. That would be great." I smile to him. Suddenly, a door in the restaurant bursts open and three large guys come storming out of it and start to look around. Kelly follows them and whispers something to the guys before pointing in our direction.

"Oh shit." Alaric sighs. "Those are Ace's guys."

"Ace?" I ask confused. "Who the fuck is Ace."

"His real name is Alex Peterson. He owns a rival gang to the Mikealsons; always thinking of new ways to fuck with them."

"Hey assholes!" One guys shouts to us as he struts over with the other two guys following behind. "What the fuck did you say to my girl?" He asks pointing in the direction of the waitress Kelly.

"Oh that's _your _girl?" I ask widening my eyes. "That's my bad sorry. She just looks like such a whore I figured she was available for anyone to use."

The guy's face turns red with anger before he brings his fist up and goes to connect it with my face. I duck a little so that his fist misses me completely before bringing my elbow up to hit him in the nose.

"Don't fucking start man, I'm not in the mood." I warn him, standing up from the table once the guy backs off while cradling his bloody nose in his hands. Alaric stands up with me and winks at me.

"Don't just stand there!" The guy who just had his nose broken in shouts to the other two guys behind him. "Fucking get them!"

The two guys lunge towards us; one going for me and the other going for Ric.

The guy goes to punch me but I catch his fist in my hand and twist it backwards until I hear a snapping sound and he cries out in pain. He falls to his knees while holding the now broken wrist to his chest and I knee him in the face until he falls onto his back on the floor.

I turn to look at Alaric and see that's he's getting hit in the face repeatedly by the other guy. I grab the guy from the shoulders behind and hold him by the arms so that he can't get free. Alaric laughs loudly before wiping the blood from his nose and cracking his knuckles and his neck. He makes his hands into a fist a punches him once, twice, three times in the stomach before the guy starts to slouch against me. I throw him onto the floor and Alaric kicks him in the ribs a few times.

We both turn around to face the only guy still standing; The one who had his nose broken by yours truly. He stares back at us with wide eyes.

"You guys are crazy!" He snaps and lets go of his nose so that blood is dripping onto the floor. He looks at Alaric and smiles evilly. "Ace is going to kill you when he finds out."

Alaric shrugs and pats me on the back. "No he wont. He won't give a shit that three of his guys got their asses kicked. And anyway..." He turns to look at me. "I have my trusty body-guard here."

We suddenly hear cop sirens in the background and me and Alaric turn to look out of the window until we see red and blue flashing lights in the distance. When we turn back around we notice that the other guy has gone.

"Come on." Alaric says grabbing me by the shoulder. "Let's get out of here before the cops get here."

We go out the back door and climb over a wire fence until we are no longer anywhere near the restaurant.

"That was fucking crazy!" Alaric shouts while laughing. "Dude, you have to meet Klaus. He's going to fucking love you!"

"I don't know, I always get into shit when I'm around you." I tease him.

"Me? You're the one that called that's guy's girlfriend a whore." He laughs.

"Yes, because you asked her to blow you, you stupid dick." I exclaim and Ric sighs loudly.

"Damon Salvatore, you have changed one bit; you're still the fearless bastard I remember."

"You haven't changed either Ric. You still can't fight for shit."

He punches me in the arm and I raise my eyebrows at him. "Was that supposed to hurt?" I ask him putting disbelief in my tone.

"Shut up dick." Ric mumbles. " Come on..." Ric walks off down the street and I follow behind him. "It's time for you to meet Klaus."

**A/N: So, what do you think of my idea? Is it worth continuing or not? Review and let me know :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favourited/followed the last chapter. I decided to continue and see how many people still like it after a few chapters.**

**Chapter 2!**

"You brought me to a burlesque club?" I joke to Ric once we are standing outside the large doors of a burlesque club, even though I remember detective Moors saying this was where the Mikaelson brothers are situated.

"It's not just a burlesque club. Klaus will be in here." Alaric tells me and walks up to the large bouncer on the main door.

"Yo, Alaric. What's happening?" The large bouncer who has the nametag _Jerry_ greets to Alaric, giving him a real gangster handshake.

"Nothing much Jerry. I need to talk to Klaus, is he in?" Ric asks.

"Yeah, he's in the back with Kol. I should warn you though; he's in a real pissed off mood." Jerry shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright, thanks man." Alaric goes through the double doors and I step to go inside but Jerry puts a hand on me to stop me.

"And who the fuck are you?" He asks me, his hand on my chest to stop me from going inside and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Yo, he's cool man. He's with me." Alaric tells him and I remove his hand from my chest. Jerry looks hesitant at first but eventually moves out of the way to allow me to follow Alaric into the club.

The first thing I notice about the burlesque club is how big it is. Seriously, it's like a freaking mansion in here. There are tables, booths and loveseats scattered throughout the club. There are 2 different bars serving alcohol and a few different stages where I can imagine the burlesque dancers, well you know, dancing. There's even the odd strippers pole here and there. _Heaven._

The red lighting in the club makes it hard to make out people's faces properly so I don't glance much around at the people in the club and concentrate on following Alaric. He leads me to a door that says _private _and opens it. Just before I follow him in he turns to face me.

"Damon, once we get inside here, let me do the talking okay?" He tells me and I nod my head.

He leads me around a few corners and up a set of stairs. A huge room comes into view with a large table in the middle. Four people are sat around the table and I recognise two of them as Klaus and Kol Mikaelson. There are poker chips, beers and two guns placed on the table.

"I mean, who the fuck does he think he is?" The guy known as Kol stands up from the table and yells.

"Kol, calm down. He'll get what's coming to him." Klaus smirks evilly while Kol continues to pace back and forth around the room.

"Klaus." Alaric calls Klaus' name and all eyes turn to look at Alaric and then me.

"Alaric!" Klaus greets Ric putting a huge grin on his face and swings his arms out in the air. "What can I do for you my friend?"

"Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure, sit." Klaus makes a gesture with his hand that signals for Alaric and I to sit down on the chairs opposite him.

"This is Damon Salvatore." Ric introduces me once we've sat down facing Klaus. "I think he could really help us."

Klaus looks me up and down and purses his lips. "And why do you think that?"

"Because he's one hell of a fighter. Man, you should have seen it." Ric chuckles lightly while reliving the memory. "He practically just kicked 3 of Ace's guys asses on his own without even breaking a sweat."

"Ace's guys huh?" Klaus says more to his self than anyone in the room.

"Yep. Broke one guy's nose, another's hand and held one guy still while I broke a couple ribs. It was fucking epic!" Alaric laughs.

"Well, that's great and thank you Damon, but I'm looking for a little more than a guy who can break a few things in a petty fight." Klaus says sarcastically to me and I have to bite on my tongue to stop myself from replying with some smart-ass comment.

"Nah man, that's just for starters. Damon can really hold his own. I've known him since we were kids, there's nothing he wouldn't do. I really think we could use him." Alaric says calmly to make sure Klaus doesn't get the wrong idea and think that he's arguing with him.

Klaus looks me over again and furrows his eyebrows together. "You know how to shoot?" He asks me and points to one of the guns lying on the table.

"Yeah, I can use a gun." I nod and I'm not lying. I use a gun most days of my life in a job like this.

He pauses for a minute and shrugs his shoulders. "Are you a cop?"

"Hell no!" Alaric cries out for me before I have the chance to answer. Klaus ignores him and asks me again.

"Are you a cop?"

"No. I'm not a cop." I answer him even though that's a pretty stupid question. I don't think anyone would actually admit that they were a cop to the person they were trying to get arrested.

"I hope not." Klaus breaks the serious eye contact with me and picks up his gun. He starts to twirl it around in his fingers as if it's supposed to intimidate me. "We fucking hate cops. We had this guy once, came out of nowhere. Turns out he was working for the FBI. Let's just say, he didn't die a slow pleasant death."

I raise my eyebrows and shrug. "Well then it's a good job I'm not a cop."

Klaus nods his head as if he's impressed with my answer and looks to Alaric and then back at me. "Alright Damon, I'll give you a shot."

"Klaus, you can't be fucking serious!" Kol speaks up for the first time and move to stand behind Klaus. "You don't know anything about this guy!"

"No, I don't, but I will. And besides, Alaric says that he's cool and I trust Alaric." Klaus turns around in his seat and faces Kol. "Do you have a problem with that Kol?"

Kol backs off a little bit and sighs loudly. "No." He mumbles. _I think it's pretty obvious who wears the pants in this gangster-ship._ "What will Elijah think though?"

Klaus laughs a sarcastic laugh. "You know that Elijah doesn't give a flying fuck about who we hire."

Klaus turns back to me and pushes a gun in my direction. "That's yours now. With guys like Ace's on the streets you'll need it."

I push it back to him and shrug. "Thanks, but I have my own." I tell him honestly. "Alaric mentioned Ace to me, who is he?" I ask Klaus and hope that I'm not pushing my luck with him.

"Alex fucking Peterson. Me and him used to be like this." Klaus winds two of his fingers together to show that they were close. "Turns out he's a massive douchebag. He owns a rival gang. It's like a fucking war zone out there." He points to the window and I know that he means out on the streets. "Our guys and his guys are at each other's throats constantly." Klaus lets out a harsh laugh. "If we don't have Ace's guys trying to kill us then we have the cops up our ass."

"It's tough man." Alaric finishes for him and I nod my head while taking in all this information. I need to remember this if I want to fit in here.

"There's a drug deal going down tonight." I bring my attention back to Klaus again. "I want you there with Kol and I. You can prove to us just how good you really are. Alaric, you're coming too."

Klaus stands from the table and me and Alaric do the same. "Come on Damon, it's time to show you the best part of being a Mikaelson." He smirks and starts to make his way downstairs. I follow with Ric following behind me. He leads me back through the door with _private _written on it and we sit in a booth that's closest to the biggest stage.

"Me and my brothers inherited this club from my father before he was killed; The best burlesque club in the city." Klaus winks to me and orders for a waitress to come over. We order drinks and Klaus continues to tell me about his family.

Klaus' father owned the gang before he did so the Mikaelson brothers and their sister had grown up around guns and murders their whole life. Klaus' father was murdered 7 years ago and Klaus had taken over when he was just 20 years old.

Suddenly bright lights come on and point to the stage that we are facing. Music comes on and four girls come out in sexy costumes. They start to dance around on stage and make sexy poses every now and then. The music quietens down a little and someone begins to talk on the overhead speaker.

"Ladies and gentleman, the reason you are all here tonight - The gorgeous Elena Gilbert."

The girl I recognise as Elena from the briefing this morning comes out on stage. She looks so fucking sexy! She's wearing a tight bralet top and panties that connect down to long stockings running up her long olive legs. She begins to move seductively on stage and the other girls on stage are completely forgotten about. My full attention is focused on Elena.

"You like her huh?" Klaus shouts to me over the music and I give him a look that says _of course!_

"She works for me." Klaus laughs lightly and then nudges me. "Watch this. You see the guy in the red shirt over there." I bring my attention to follow in the direction that Klaus is pointing to and spot a man in red sat at a table surrounded by six large bodyguards. "Well he owes me money – money that he asked for and I lent to him - except he decided that he doesn't want to pay me back. Now, he doesn't go anywhere without bodyguards around him."

Elena steps down from stage and seductively begins to move over to the guy in red.

"Elena's going to show people why they should always pay Klaus Mikaelson back." Klaus winks to me and I watch Elena as she struts over to him. She walks straight past the bodyguards without any problems and begins to dance sexily straight in front of the guy in red. She gives him a lap dance and then sits on his knee, one leg either side of his, so that she's directly in front of him. She slowly puts her hand down her bralet and pulls something small out. _Drugs probably._ The guy in red opens his mouth and Elena kisses him before placing it in his mouth. Once the guy has taken the drug, she sneakily reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a wad of cash. She places it in her stockings discretely along with the other few bills of money that guys have threw to her on stage and steps away from him.

"She gave the guy drugs?" I turn to Klaus confused. "How's that teaching him a lesson?" Klaus and Alaric chuckle and I grow more confused.

"That was just any drug." He begins to explain to me. "At first, the guy will feel like he's high from drugs. But after a few hours he will begin to feel his organs shutting down. He'll die a very slow and very painful death."

"So you basically poisoned him?"

"No. Elena did." Klaus shrugs and doesn't even bat an eyelash that someone is going to die because of him. _Jesus H Christ. He's killing someone for not paying him back some money._

"How much did the guy owe you?" I ask Klaus once I notice that Elena has gone off stage.

"$4000."

"That's all?" I can't stop myself from asking. Klaus turns to look at me and raises his eyebrows. "I just thought it would be a lot more than that for you to organise a hit on him."

"It doesn't matter how much he owes me, the point is he refused to pay. He obviously has the money; he hired about a billion body guards." Klaus exaggerates. "I don't give a shit about the money really, I have more than enough. But I do give a shit about my reputation. If he thought that he could get away with not paying me back then he's obviously got another thing coming."

The lights come back on around the room and the music quietens down so people are able to talk casually without yelling to each other over the music. Elena comes out of a door next to the stage and walks over to Klaus, Alaric and I.

"Here's your money." Elena tells him, taking the huge wad of cash she had taken from the guy in red out of her stockings.

"Good job Elena." Klaus praises her and Elena shrugs before turning to look at me.

"Who's the new guy?" She nods her head in my direction and looks back at Klaus.

"Damon Salvatore." I answer for myself and take her hand and kiss her knuckles. She raises an eyebrow at me and gives me a funny look.

"Elena." She says almost sceptically.

"Oh, I know who you are." I smirk seductively. "How about I buy you a drink?"

"I work here Damon; that means I get free drinks." She says in a duh tone and immediately kick myself for not thinking of that.

"Well how about you _get_ a free drink and come and sit with us?"

"No thanks." She shrugs and I do a double take. Every girl is usually drooling over me by now, but Elena doesn't even look fazed. She notices my confused and slightly insulted expression and lets out a laugh.

"Look Damon, I get hit on every five minutes working in a place like this. Don't take it personally, but I'm just not interested." She shrugs and I let out an awkward cough.

"Well, that sucks." I smile. Alaric laughs loudly and Klaus follows him while Elena walks away.

"Man, that was painful to watch!" Alaric yells to me in-between laughs.

"You have to watch out for that one." Klaus warns me pointing in the direction of where Elena went. "She's feisty. If you piss her off she isn't afraid to slap you a couple of times."

"Yeah, I think I've been the victim of her tiny fists a few times." Alaric informs me and I laugh at the mental image of a tiny woman like Elena kicking Alaric's ass.

"So anyway, about tonight - Meet Kol and I back here at 8." Klaus tells me and Alaric and stands up from the booth. "I like you Salvatore, I hope for your sake you don't screw it up." Klaus pats me on the back before walking away.

"Well, that was intense." Alaric breathes out loudly after a few moments of silence. "At least you have a shot though, right?"

"Yeah, thanks by the way man. I appreciate it."

"No problem Damon." Alaric stands up from the booth and looks at me. "A little heads up though, watch out for Kol. He doesn't trust new members."

With this advice, Alaric walks away leaving me alone in the booth. I sit alone for a few moments before downing the rest of my bourbon. I go to get my leather jacket from the seat next to me when Elena comes and sits in the booth I'm in so she's facing opposite me.

"Okay, what's your deal?" She asks me as soon as she sits down and I furrow my eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about?"

"You. Why do you want to be involved with the Mikaelson's?"

"Why not?" I shrug.

"Oh. You're one of _those_ guys aren't you?" She leans back in her seat and plays with a drinks matt that's on the table.

"One of what guys?"

"You know, those guys that get off by guns and violence. Why else would you want to be part of one of the most dangerous gangs around?"

I lean forward over the table and stare at her.

"And you don't." I state obviously.

"I don't what?"

"Want to be part of the most dangerous gang around. Why else would you try to figure out what my deal is?"

Elena sighs loudly and also leans forward. She places her elbows on the table and rests her head in the palms of her hands, staring back at me.

"You're right, I don't. I never have." She tells me honestly.

"Then why are you?" I ask gently.

"Because - I needed a job and Klaus was nice enough to offer."

"He offered you a job killing people?" I raise my eyebrows and Elena narrows her eyes at me.

"No! Of course not." She scoffs. "He offered me a job as a burlesque dancer and I took it. One day he came to me and told me that he needed me to do something for him – help him kill a man. I told him that there was no way at first but he practically blackmailed me. So, I did it – I helped Klaus to murder someone. Then, the next thing I knew, I was going to deals with Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson's and helping them to get _exactly_ what they want. That you saw right there..." Elena points her finger in the direction of where she was dancing with the red shirt guy. "…That's nothing compared to some of the things that I've done." She admits full of guilt and remorse.

"So, what are you trying to tell me?" I ask.

"That you should get out now, while you still can. Before you do something that you're only going to regret for the rest of your life." She mumbles quietly before she removes her head from resting on her hands and shoots her eyes up to look at me quickly. "Oh shit, you can't tell Klaus I told you this. He'll kill me if he find-"

"Elena." I interrupt her. "Relax. I'm not going to tell Klaus anything." I smile.

She smiles back – a real genuine smile – and sighs a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The lights go down again and music goes louder. Elena stands up from the table and begins to walk in the direction of the stage door. Just before she gets there she turns around to look at me.

"It was nice to meet you Damon!" She yells over the music and I smirk at her.

"You too Elena!"

I watch her until she has disappeared inside the staff only stage door before grabbing my jacket again and removing myself from the booth. I make my way outside and out of the main double doors.

"Oh shit!" Jerry laughs at me as soon as I exited the burlesque club. "I bet $10 that I would be carrying your ass out in a body bag."

"Not today Jerry." I smirk at him and pat him on the back.

I get into my Camaro and make my way back to my apartment. As soon as I close the door to my apartment I take my jacket and shoes off and lay down on the couch. I pull my phone out of my jeans pocket and text Leon.

_To: Leon Warwick._

'_I'm in.'_

I throw my phone onto the glass coffee table and put my arm over my eyes sighing loudly. _Now I just have to wait until tonight…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story in some way, it's truly amazing! **

The drug deal with Klaus came around a lot quicker than expected. I spent the rest of the day reading over the files that Leon gave me on everyone involved with the Mikaelson's.

The file on Elena interested me the most. Elena and her brother became orphans when their parents died in a car accident 6 years ago when she was just 17 years old. Elena was in the car too but was pulled out by someone passing by and only suffered minor injuries. Her best friend Caroline Forbes got her a job working at the Mikaelson's burlesque club by asking her boyfriend Klaus. She's been working there ever since – doing things she doesn't want to do.

Before I knew it, it was 7:30. I had half an hour before I had to meet Klaus, Kol and Alaric. I wonder if I'd have to kill anyone. That isn't a problem with me, I'd kill whoever I had to, but Leon is being a whiny little bitch and saying that I should keep the death count to a minimum – Only so he doesn't have to fill out extra paperwork.

My phone buzzes on the coffee table where it has been all afternoon. I move the files from my lap and reach over and grab my phone.

_From: Ricster_

_Received: 7:32_

'_Don't forget to bring your gun tonight. This deal could go bad.'_

I read the message and roll my eyes. This is typical Ric - Always being paranoid.

I remove myself from the couch where I've been sat for most of the afternoon and stretch my arms above my head and crack my neck side to side. I place my phone into my jeans pocket and go into my bedroom. I lift my mattress up from the bed and open the false cardboard panel lying underneath. This is where I hide my collection of guns – always have done no matter where I've been staying. It's hidden away from prying eyes yet easy enough to access if I need to.

I choose the basic semi-automatic pistol and check the clip to make sure I have ammo. I turn the safety on before placing the gun down the back of my pants and covering the rest up with my shirt. Without the safety on it's rarely possible to shoot your _own_ ass – literally.

I fix the mattress back onto my bed and go back into the living room and hide the files I was given in a drawer in my desk. I grab my car keys and get into my car before making my way to the burlesque club.

While I'm driving my phone starts to ring. I lift myself away from the seat slightly so that I am able to get my hand into my pocket and answer my phone.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Damon, its Leon."

"Great." I roll my eyes.

"Listen, you need to get the name of the drug supplier you are meeting up with. After everything has gone down text me the name and I can make my move to arrest him. If this goes right, we can have one less person to worry about dealing to the Mikaelson's and we can use them to bring them down."

"Get the name, got it." I hang up the phone and push it back into my pocket.

When I get to the burlesque club I see Alaric and Kol already waiting outside for me.

"You're late Salvatore. Great start." Kol mutters sarcastically.

"Actually, I'm early. It's only 7:58. There's 2 minutes to go until I'm classed as late." I pat Kol on the back and move around him to fist bump Alaric.

"You got your piece?" Alaric asks me referring to my gun and I nod my head.

"Ahh, look who decided to join the party!" I hear the voice of Klaus and turn around to see him exiting the burlesque club with a young blonde guy behind him. "Damon, this is Matt." Klaus introduces the guy to me and we shake hands.

"Hey man, I was the newbie until you came along." Matt informs me. It surprises me that someone like Matt is in a gang. He looks like he should be working in a chucky cheese or something.

"Well, it looks like I have that title now." I smirk and release Matt's hand from mine.

"Alright, this is how it's going to go down…" Klaus starts to explain and begins pointing to people individually. "Matt, I expect you to be the driver. That means waiting in the van while the deal goes down in case we need a quick getaway. Kol and Alaric, I want you two to load the van up with the drugs once we've made the deal." Klaus turns to face me. "And Damon, I want to see if you're as good as Alaric says you are. You're up front with me. If this thing goes sour, I need you to have my back."

We agree to the plan and begin to get into the large black van that is parked around the side of the burlesque club. Just as I'm about to step inside the van, Kol stops me and puts a hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving.

"Listen here Salvatore…" Kol begins in a threatening tone and I groan loudly at the lecture I know is going to happen. "I don't trust you. There's something about you that just doesn't add up, but I'm willing to let it go for now. But if anything happens to my brother tonight because of you, I'll make sure to kill you myself. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I smirk. Kol lets go of my shoulder and goes to get inside the van but I stop him just like he did to me a minute ago. "Now it's my turn." I tell him in the same threatening tone he gave me. "I don't care who the hell you are, I don't respond to threats very well. Don't threaten me again."

I move past him, making sure to bash his shoulder with mine, and climb into the back next to Alaric.

"What the hell was that?" Alaric whispers to me once we are making our way to the drug deal location.

"What was what?" I shrug innocently.

"You were having a standoff with Kol." He whispers again but I can sense a hint of amusement behind his words.

"No we weren't. I just told him that I don't appreciate being threatened."

Alaric lets out a light laugh. "_Don't appreciate being threatened_? That's a little bit of an understatement don't you think? Do you remember when David Price threatened to take your lunch money when you were a freshman in high school?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What about it? Damon, you told him that he could take your lunch money and then rammed it down his throat." Alaric laughs. "Every time he walked past you in the hallway he was practically shaking in his boots. I'm almost certain he pissed himself one time when you looked at him."

"And he never threatened me again." I point out.

"He never even spoke to you again, never mind threatened you." I shrug my shoulders and look out of the window.

The van soon stops at a warehouse. There are several empty boxes and a few burnt car remains lying around which proves just how abandoned this place is. We all get out of the van except for Matt who switches the radio on and leans back into his seat. I look around and see a black limousine and a white van parked behind it at the other side of the warehouse. There are a few men carrying AK-47s and pacing around the limousine.

"Alright, Kol and Alaric, hang back a bit. If anything goes wrong, you know what to do." Kol nods his head and Klaus leads me over to the limousine.

When we get closer to the limousine, a skinny older man gets out of it and begins to make his way over to us. The men carrying guns notice him but stay further behind.

"Johnny Carter." Klaus smiles to the older man and bows his head in respect.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Nice to see you again." The guy I now know as Johnny looks at me and then back to Klaus.

"New guy?" He asks him and Klaus nods his head.

"Look Johnny, I don't have a lot of time. Have you got the stuff?" Klaus says in a rather irritated tone.

"Now Klaus, no need to be rude. Of course I have the stuff." Johnny smiles.

"Well where is it?"

"Over there." Johnny points his finger in the direction of the white van parked behind him. "Everything you asked for is in that van. Have you got the money?"

"Of course I have the money Johnny." Klaus smirks and I see something flash in his eyes that makes me feel uneasy.

"All of it?" Johnny asks and Klaus nods.

"Yes, all of it. Could you imagine if I ripped you off just like you did to my brother Elijah?" Klaus half-laughs and Johnny widens his eyes and begins to back away. "Johnny, don't worry. It's forgotten about."

"I… I'm sorry Klaus, I had… I had to do it. I'm sure you understand." Johnny stutters and looks in total fear right now.

"Oh, I understand Johnny, relax." Klaus smirks evilly. "I understand that my brother asked to buy something from you and you charged him double the price. Why was that, may I ask?"

"I had to…" Johnny whispers and Klaus puts a hand on his shoulder to pull him closer again.

"No, you didn't have to. How about_ I_ tell you why you ripped him off, shall I?" Klaus removes his hand and begins to pace back and forth in front of Johnny. "Ace made you a deal - He found you and asked you to charge my brothers and myself extra on everything we asked you for in exchange for 10% of his business. You did it because you figured that having extra money lying around couldn't hurt and you thought that we'd never find out." Klaus stops pacing and turns to face Johnny. "But we did find out Johnny-boy."

"Klaus please, you don't understand-"

"I do understand." Klaus interrupts him. "You thought that you could rip us off and get away with it. 5 years Johnny. I've been coming to you for 5 years. And you throw everything away just because Ace asked you to. You betrayed us. You betrayed _me_. Do you know what that makes you?" Klaus moves closer to Johnny and whispers in his ear. "A dead man."

Klaus quickly reaches around behind him and pulls out a gun. He pushes the gun up at Johnny's chin and pulls the trigger. As soon as the trigger is pulled, the guards that were hired to protect Johnny begin to point their guns in our direction, but before they even have the chance to cause any damage, I pull my gun out from behind me and point at each man indivually in the head before pulling the trigger. All five men have been shot before they could even manage to point their large guns in our direction.

"Nice shooting Salvatore!" Klaus laughs, hitting me on the back.

"What the hell was that!?" I yell to Klaus, partly because I'm pissed and partly because of the adrenalin running through my body right now.

"I needed to teach Johnny not to fuck with me." Klaus shrugs.

"Well judging by the big fucking hole through his face, I'd say that you did just that." I exclaim.

"Look, Johnny was a lying bastard. I thought that I could trust him but Ace worms his way in and all trust goes out of the window. This will warn people not to mess me around if they don't want a hole through their brain." Klaus waves Kol and Alaric over and turns back to me. "On the plus side, you passed the test."

"What? This was a _test_?"

"Yep. I wanted to see just how good you are. Alaric was right." Klaus smirks at me.

"What the hell did this prove?" I snap, becoming a little annoyed that I just killed 5 people all for a fucking _test._

"It proves that you can hold you own. It proves that you can handle unexpected situations. It proves that I can trust you to cover my ass if I need you to. Don't take it personally Damon, everyone has some kind of test. Yours was just a little more…extreme."

"Lucky me." I murmur sarcastically. Klaus pats me on the back and follows Kol to the white van. Alaric walks up to me and looks down at his feet guilty.

"You knew that I was going to have to do that didn't you?" I ask Alaric.

"Yeah, I knew." Alaric nods and I clench my hands into fists.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Damon. Klaus would kill me if he found out that I told you he was planning on killing someone and expected you to do the same. I did give you a heads up though." Alaric adds proudly.

"What? How?" I laugh sarcastically.

"I told you to bring your gun didn't I? Can you imagine if I didn't tell you, what the fuck would have happened then?" Alaric tells me and I immediately calm down a little. He _did_ tell me that…

"Are you ladies just going to stand there all night or help with this?" Kol shouts across to us while picking several boxes up and transferring them over to our van.

"Come on asshole." I smirk to Alaric and push him in the direction of the white van.

Once all of the boxes are placed into our van, Matt drives us back to the burlesque club.

"Dude, that was fucking awesome!" Matt yells back to me from the driver's seat. "It was like something out of a Jason Statham movie!"

"It was alright." Kol mumbles and I laugh at Kol's way of praising me.

"Salvatore, congratulations. You're definitely in after that performance." Klaus assures me.

"Well what about me?" Alaric jokes. "Don't I get some kind of reward for bringing him to you?"

"Of course you do Ric." I smirk at him. "You get to bring the boxes inside." I say pointing in the direction of the boxes full of drugs and God knows what else in the back of the van. I pinch his cheeks in a baby manner and smile at him. "Good job Ricky!"

Alaric smacks my hands away from his face and mumbles something under his breath. We banter all the way back to the burlesque club.

XXX

When we get back, Matt parks us around the back of the club and we jump out to begin unloading the boxes.

"You can go home Damon." Klaus informs me. "You did good today. I expect to see you tomorrow." I nod my head and walk around the side of the club. I spot Elena leaving out of the main entrance. She's putting her coat on over normal clothes of jeans and a shirt instead of burlesque outfits.

"Hey Elena!" I yell and she turns around to find me jogging towards her. "Just leaving?"

"Gee, what gave that away Sherlock?" She says in an annoyed tone and I hold in a laugh. "I'm sorry." She sighs. "I've had a bad night." She begins walking again and I walk next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" I offer and she raises her eyebrows at me.

"You're asking me to burden you with all my problems?" She splutters in complete shock and I shrug my shoulders.

"Why not? I'm known for my listening skills." I smirk and Elena smiles the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"This nice act, is any of it real?" She asks me and steps over a puddle.

"Elena!" I put a hand over my heart and fake hurt. "I'm appalled that you think I'm not nice."

"Sorry." She says even though she doesn't sound sorry at all. "I just don't usually think that anyone who wants to join a gang is a nice person."

"Well I _am_ nice… when I want to be." I add.

I notice that we have completely walked past the club's parking lot and there are no other cars in sight.

"Where's your car?" I ask her and look around.

"I erm, I don't have one." She informs me.

"Why not? Do you not get paid enough from being in Klaus' gang family?" I joke and Elena rolls her eyes at me.

"I get paid more than enough. I just don't have a car – I don't _want_ a car." She tells me and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"Why? LA is a pretty big city you know."

"I had a bad experience with cars when I was 17." She tells me and I think back to her file and how her parents died in a car accident. "I only use cars if I have absolutely have to. And seeing as I only live a few blocks away from where I work, I don't see a reason to have a car."

"So I guess I'm walking you home then." I pretend to sigh and Elena stops walking and turns to look at me.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to walk you to your car, but you don't have one. So, I'm going to walk you home instead." I smile and Elena narrows her eyes suspiciously.

"Why would you want to walk me anywhere?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how dangerous a city like LA is? And you're just going to walk home in the dark on your own?"

"I've been walking home for the past 6 years and nothing has happened to me. And besides, I know how to take care of myself, believe me." She explains and begins walking again. I continue walking next to her and put my hands in my pockets.

"I don't doubt for a second that you don't know how to take care of yourself. I would just prefer to see you get home safe." I admit.

"Why? You've only just met me."

"I don't know." I answer honestly. I don't know why I have the urge to protect Elena, but I do.

We don't say anything more and walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Elena speaks again.

"So how did it go? With Johnny? I don't notice any bullet holes in you so it must have gone okay – for you anyway."

"It went fine. I was confused with what the hell was happening at first but I know now that Klaus needed to test me."

"Yeah, Klaus is like that. He always wants to know what people are capable of doing. I guess that's why he chose me to help him. After my parents died, I don't really feel anything anymore. A little guilt maybe but nothing I can't handle." Elena admits.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can manage to say to her. _What do you say to someone who just said that?_

"Don't be." She looks to me and smiles a sad smile. "I've gotten used to it by now."

"But you shouldn't be used to it Elena. You shouldn't be used to killing people and you definitely shouldn't be used to constantly looking over your shoulder." I tell her softly.

"But I am. When Klaus tells me that he needs me to do another job, do you know what I feel?" She turns to look at me again but continues walking. "I feel absolutely nothing. I don't even care that I'm about to end someone's life or steal something from someone else. It doesn't matter to me." She looks down at the floor and whispers. "Nothing matters to me anymore."

I don't say anything more. I _suck_ at comforting people and I'm scared that what I say won't be the right thing she wants to hear. We continue walking in silence for another five minutes before Elena stops in front of a large apartment building.

"Thanks for walking me home Damon." She smiles to me. "Even though it wasn't necessary."

"It was no problem Elena." I smirk. She turns around and opens the huge glass door leading to the apartments before turning around in the doorway and meeting my gaze.

"For what's it worth, I'm glad that you're not dead." She teases me and I roll my eyes.

"Thank you for caring about me." I say sarcastically and Elena lets out a cute little laugh before disappearing inside the building.

I turn around and walk back the way I have just walked from and make my way back to my car with a silly little smile on my face. Then I realise how stupid I'm being – If I take Klaus and his gang down, that means that I have to take Elena down too. I can't go getting attached to her. _Stupid Damon._

While I'm walking my phone begins to ring and I groan out loud when I notice _Leon Warwick_ flash across the screen.

"What?" I answer when I press the answer button.

"You were supposed to get back to me as soon as possible. What the hell have you been doing!" He yells down the other end and I smirk when I realise that he's pissed because of me. _I love pissing him off!_

"I've been… occupied."

"Whatever. Did you get the drug dealers name?" Leon asks me impatiently.

"Yeah I got it. It was Johnny Carter - but honestly Leon, I don't think that he's going to be much use in bring Klaus down." I tell him.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because he's dead."

The line goes quiet for a few moments before I hear Leon throw something across whatever room he's in. "Son of a bitch! Johnny Carter was the Mikaelson's main source of business! He was our best shot."

"Yeah, well not anymore."

"…You killed someone didn't you?" Leon asks me.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me Damon!"

"I'm not lying. I didn't kill a single person…. I killed multiple people." I mutter and Leon lets out an inhuman noise through the phone.

"God dammit Damon! I told you not to kill anyone! Why do you never listen to me?"

"Because you talk a lot of shit." I reply to Leon and he hangs up the phone on me.

"Rude." I mutter while looking at the words _call ended_ flashing across the screen.

I put my phone away and continue walking back to my car while wondering what tomorrow will have in store for me. I've already killed 5 people today – and this is only just the beginning.

_What the hell have I got myself into?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading :D Please review and let me know how I did! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What? I actually updated this story? OMG!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I wrote the first three chapters and was really excited for this story, but then I came to write the fourth chapter and I had no idea where to even start. I think this is my 11 attempt at this chapter – no exaggeration. **

**This still kinda sucks but hey, it's something right?**

**Let me know what you think.**

I wake up the next morning to loud constant banging on my apartment door. I groan loudly into my pillow and jump up from my comfortable bed with a grunt. I grab the closet t-shirt I can find and throw it on over my boxer shorts. In case it isn't obvious by now, I'm definitely not a morning person.

I storm through my apartment moodily and pull the front door open to find Leon staring at me angrily, his fist hanging in mid-air from the knocking he was about to do again.

"What?" I glare.

"What? _What? _Are you fucking kidding me Damon?" He says, his voice dripping with venom as he invites himself into my apartment.

"Please come in." I mumble, closing the door and turning around to face the wrath of Leon. I move to sit on my couch and prop my feet up on the coffee table. I stare at him and wait for the yelling to begin.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" He asks.

"Like what?" I shrug.

"_Like what_? Let's start with you killing five people Damon." He laughs humourlessly and begins to pace around my living room floor, stepping over the odd cardboard box here and there as I still haven't unpacked any belongings.

"I specifically told you not to kill anyone and what do you go and do? You kill _five _fucking people? What the hell is wrong with you?" He hisses.

"Leon calm down. I did what I had to do to earn Klaus' trust." I explain and rub my eyes with the palms of my hands. _I really need some coffee._

"Calm down? You _killed _people Damon. You haven't even been on this assignment for 48 hours and you've already killed people."

"Look, I had to get Klaus and the rest of his guys to trust me – and I did just that. I'm in."

"Do you even care?" He yells and I feel myself growing more irritated.

"Of course I care Leon! But I did what I had to do." I repeat.

"For fuck's sake Damon! You can't just go around killing people whenever you feel like it! You're a fucking cop!"

"No! _You're _a cop, I'm not. Our jobs are completely different! You sit in a shitty little office all day and boss people around while I live in the real world. It's dangerous and I do what I need to do to survive. _This _is myjob Leon. So don't you dare come into _my _apartment and tell me how to do my job! I'm sorry that I had to kill people last night, I really am, but out there, in the real world it's either me or them. I mean come on, it's not like they didn't have it coming, they were protecting a drug dealer for fucks sake!"

"That doesn't make it right Damon!" He yells back.

"Of course it doesn't! But it's done with now. They're not the first people I've killed and they definitely won't be the last. That's just the way I get things done."

Leon opens his mouth to say something but changes his mind and closes it again.

"Now, is that everything?" I ask and raise an eyebrow. When he doesn't say anything more I nod my head and stand from the couch.

"Great. See yourself out will you buddy?" I say and pat his cheek teasingly before heading to the bathroom. I strip away my T-shirt and boxers and turn the shower on. Just before I get inside the shower cubicle, I hear my apartment door slam shut loudly and chuckle to myself.

XXX

EPOV

"Surprise bitch!" I hear the high pitched voice of my best friend yell into the empty private room of the burlesque club.

"Caroline!" I shriek excitedly and push away from the table I'm currently say at, flicking through a magazine as if I actually care what's going on in the fashion industry. I throw my arms around my best friend and pull her into a tight hug.

"When did you get back from Virginia?" I ask as I remove myself from the friendly hug.

"This morning. My dad and his boyfriend were totally boring me, so I made Klaus book me an earlier flight home." She explains with a hint of a smile.

"That guy is so whipped." I mumble.

"Oh really?" Klaus scowls as he steps into the room carrying both of Caroline's suitcases in his hands as if the billion pairs of shoes I know will be in there weigh nothing.

"Well you are carrying her stuff like a little bitch, Klaus." I say with an eye roll.

"It's okay, baby." Caroline coos to her fiancé. "Ignore her. I know the truth. You're a softy at heart – but an _animal _in the bedroom."

"I'm going to throw up now." I mutter and turn my back to the two people currently making out heavily as if I'm not in the room with them. I sit back down at the table and continue to flick through the magazine, glancing at the brightly coloured pictures and not even bothering to read the articles before I flip the page.

"Oh Jesus, she's not even been back for an hour and they're already having sex on the floor." Kol grimaces as he steps into the room, pulling out a chair and sitting himself down next to me.

I let out a loud sigh and pick my magazine up from the table before scooting down a couple of chairs. Kol lets out a small laugh and also moves chairs so that he's next to me once again.

"What do you want?" I groan without taking my eyes away from the magazine.

"Nothing." He replies and I see him shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Well, you have it. Now go away."

"You're so mean to me." Kol teases and wraps an arm around the back of my chair, his hand resting on my shoulder.

"Get your hand away from me before I show you how mean I really am." I warn him, eyes still focused on the page in front of me.

"Why do you hate me so much, Elena?" Kol laughs but I notice him move his arm away from me slightly.

"I think you already know the answer to that mate." Klaus interrupts once he finished practically dry humping Caroline against a wall. Classy.

"Whatever." Kol murmurs and stands up, pushing away from the table before turning to his brother. "What are we going to do about Logan?"

"What do you mean? I thought Elena was seeing him today?" Klaus replies and looks at me.

"I am but Rebekah decided to go shopping instead of helping me, so I'm a man down." I tell him.

"So take Kol with you." He suggests but I laugh humourlessly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm not going with Kol. An hour alone with him and I'd end up killing him."

"I'd like to see you try." Kol whispers seductively in my ear but I shove him away forcefully.

"Gladly." I go to swing for him but Klaus intersects and catches my tiny fist in his huge hand.

"Now Elena. Play nice." He says with a warning tone and squeezes my fist a little too hard before releasing his grip on me.

"I'm not going with him." I repeat, rubbing my aching fist with my other hand to try and soothe the mild pain a little. Klaus opens his mouth to reply to me but closes it again when the door swings open and Damon waltzes in looking like he owns the place.

"Damon." Klaus smirks when he sees him, before looking at me and changing his smirk into a full blown grin. "Glad you're here mate. I need you to do something."

XXX

DPOV

"So where are we going again?" I ask as I leave the burlesque club with Elena.

"To see a man called Logan Fell." She explains. "He's our arms dealer. Klaus needs me to pick some things up for him. I usually go with his sister, Rebekah, but she decided that a shoe sale is more important that guns, so now I'm stuck with you."

"Jesus, don't make it sound so horrible Elena." I smirk lopsidedly and she shakes her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that."

We stop in front of a black SUV and Elena pulls a set of car keys out from her pocket before throwing them in my direction.

"Do you mind driving? You know that I have a thing about cars."

"Sure." I shrug before climbing in the driver's seat and starting the engine. "Where exactly am I driving to?"

"A small warehouse outside of the city. I'll direct you." She says and I nod before pulling out of the parking lot.

"So, when we get there, you have to promise not to leave with alone with Logan." Elena tells me and I raise an eyebrow in her direction before showing a toothy grin.

"I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" I tease and repeat her words from last night.

"I can, but the guy still creeps me out." She laughs lightly and fuck me, it's a beautiful sound.

"Alright, I promise not to leave you alone with Mr Creepy."

"Thanks."

We fall into comfortable silence again but I think about last night and some of the other things that she said.

"Hey…" I turn in my seat slightly but still keep my eyes focused on the road. "What did you mean the other night?"

"About what?" She asks confused.

"About being blackmailed to help Klaus."

She fidgets awkwardly in front of me and I can her shutting down again.

"Sorry." I say quickly. "I didn't mean to pry or anything, I just… I'm trying to get to know you."

"Why?" She scoffs.

"Because you're hot." I wink and mentally hi-five myself when I see a smile spread across her face.

"It's erm, it's not a nice story." She says relating back to my previous question. I nod my head to show that I heard her but don't say anything. After a few moments pass and she doesn't say a word, I begin to think that she isn't going to tell me when she opens her mouth suddenly.

"I have a brother." She blurts out. "He goes to college at Yale. I started working for Klaus as soon as I turned 18 in his club as a waitress. My brother was only 16 at the time so I saved all of my money and my parent's trust fund so that he could go to college when he graduated. As soon as he did, he left for Yale to study fine art, but I never told anyone which college he went to."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I knew what Klaus did. He killed people, he stole from people, and he threatened people. I didn't want my brother to be at risk so I never told anyone where he went, not even Caroline. I send him money every month so that he's able to support himself and continue to focus on his studies."

"About 3 months after Jeremy went to Yale, Klaus asked me to do something for him – to help him kill someone. I told him that there was no way; I didn't want to be involved with Klaus' 'business' deals. I was grateful that he provided me with a job but I wasn't able to take someone's life. He tried everything to get me involved with him – he offered me money, a new apartment, a car, even drugs but I turned everything down. I'm sure that he would have threatened to kill me if I was so important to Caroline."

"Kol hacked into my bank account and planned to rob me of everything so that I would have to help Klaus if I didn't want to end up on the streets. Instead, he found out that I was sending money to Connecticut. He tracked down my brother and told Klaus about him. One day, I arrived in work and Klaus offered me the same deal he did every day – Help him out with business and he'd give me a very large pay check in return. Instead of offering money though, he offered to spare my brother's life. I argued that he had no idea where my brother was but he showed me pictures he got some of his guys to take of Jeremy – him with his friends, going to class, he even knew his dorm room number."

"So, that night, I did it. That was the first night that I ended someone's life." Elena tells me with a shaky breath before letting out a humourless laugh. "It's pretty ironic really; I took away a life to save a life."

"I don't regret it." She continues. "I'd do everything to keep my brother safe. I _have done_ everything to keep my brother safe." She stops talking quickly and pulls a confused face.

"Why am I telling you this?" She asks herself and I shrug my shoulders.

We fall into silence yet again and I rattle my brain for something, _anything_, to say to her. But what do I say?

"I have a brother too."

"What?" She asks and turns to face me again.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother too. He lives in England now with his girlfriend, Katherine."

"England? Wow, that's pretty far away."

"Yeah." I nod. "It is."

"Do you ever talk to him?"

"Not really." I shrug. "Maybe a call on birthdays but that's about it. We're not that close."

Elena nods her head to show understanding and looks back down at her hands again, resting in her lap.

The next 20 minutes pass by quickly and no-one says anything except for the occasional direction from Elena, each lost in our own thoughts about family. I turn down a long gravel road surrounded by a small creepy forest that seems to go on forever. The SUV's tires crunch over the gravel numerously before we pull up in front of what looks like an abandoned warehouse.

"This is it." Elena tells me and unclips her seat beat before jumping out of the car like it's on fire.

I follow her towards the warehouse, stepping over old pieces of broken glass and bottles here and there and we enter through the chipped wooden door.

"Logan!" Elena yells out into the semi-dark warehouse.

"In here!" A gruff voice yells back and Elena turns to give me a look before heading in the direction of the voice. We stand in front of a huge slightly parted metal door before I push it open and immediately drop my mouth open at the sight in front of me.

Guns. Lots and lots of guns. Big guns, small guns, AK's, riffles, shotguns - Everything.

"Jesus Christ." I mutter and step into the room, doing a slow spin on the spot so that I am able to see everything around me.

"Who are you?" The same gruff voice asks and I spin on my heel to see a young man with light brown hair staring daggers in my face.

"He's with me." Elena answers and steps next to me.

"I don't trust newcomers." Logan hisses, his eyes still staring at me.

"He's clean, Logan. Don't worry." Elena reassures. "Now, where are the guns that Klaus asked for?"

Logan mumbles something under his breath that I don't quite catch before turning away and strutting over to a long wooden table.

"This is Klaus' stuff." Logan says and waves both Elena and I over. He points us to a large zipped up bag sitting on the table and I pick it up before swinging it over my shoulder.

"Where's my money?" He grunts at Elena and takes a threatening step closer to her.

"Relax Logan." She sighs, not at all intimidated by Logan's threatening body posture. "I have your money."

She reaches her hand into her pocket and pulls out a thick wad of bills held together by a money clip. Logan snatches it out of Elena's hand and flicks the bills, counting through it as he goes along.

"I said 1500." He complains.

"No, you told Klaus 1200." Elena objects but Logan shakes his head vigorously.

"No, I told him _1500_."

"Well that's all he gave me." She informs him and he lets out an inhumane growl of annoyance.

"Well this isn't enough." He spits and takes another step closer to Elena.

"Look man." I say and place my hand on his shoulder so that I'm able to push him away from Elena a little. "That's all Klaus gave us. I'm sure there has been some misunderstanding. Can't you just put the rest on a tab or something?"

"A _tab?"_ He hisses before suddenly bursting out laughing. "A tab? You tell Klaus that he can go fuck himself if he thinks that he can pull one over on me." Logan nearly yells, pointing a bony finger in my direction.

"Logan, calm do-"

"No!" He snaps and points back to Elena. "Don't tell me to calm down. I'm done with Klaus controlling my life!" He reaches behind him and pulls a gun out from the back of his pants before pointing it at Elena's chest. I reach across quickly and push the gun out of his hands so that it ends up skidding across the floor to the other side of the room.

Logan widens his eyes at his now empty hand before glaring in my direction and running back over to the wooden table to grab another gun.

"Fuck this." Elena mumbles and grabs my free hand in hers. "Come on."

She practically drags me out of the warehouse and back to the SUV by my hand, Logan yelling angrily behind us and shooting bullets that are way off target. We both jump in the car, me throwing the bag hanging around my shoulder in the seats behind me before starting the engine, reversing back down the gravel road faster than I should have.

"That was close." Elena laughs and looks back in her seat at the warehouse growing smaller in the distance.

"That guy was fucking crazy." I murmur, concentrating on the road in front of me but I see Elena nod her head.

"I told you." She giggles and leans back into her chair. "Oh, and just for the record, I'm glad you were there instead of Rebekah."

"Elena, was that a compliment?" I tease and raise an eyebrow in her direction.

"Oh shut up." She mumbles, trying fighting the grin on her face. A grin that_ I_ put there.

**A/N: Well, I apologise for the suckiness of this chapter.**

**I'm really struggling to come up with ideas for this story so my updates might be a little slower than my other stories. **


End file.
